Various types of electronic devices are known in the art. Typically, the electronic device will have a user interface that allows the user to interact and communicate with the electronic device and have the device perform desired functions. A variety of user interfaces are known in the art and can be unique to the type of device involved. For example, mobile phones generally have a user interface comprised of a combination of interface features, including but not limited to a display, keypad, curser keys, and soft keys. Through use of the electronic device, users become generally familiar with the specific user interface and the associated functions that are provided for that device.
Each type of electronic device, as well as the variety of makes and models within each type, will generally have a different interface. User interfaces for an electronic device tend to change quickly as new products and user interfaces are introduced. As a result, users will frequently encounter new user interfaces for a device that may be different from previous, and generally more familiar, user interfaces. A new user interface may be provided to the user by any of a variety of sources, such as, for example, from a service provider, from a remote source based on user request, from another user or simply by purchasing a different version of the device. Frequently, the user will be relatively unfamiliar with the operation of the new user interface as compared to the old interface. As a result, the user may have problems navigating the new user interface. The user may be familiar with the functions necessary to execute a specific task in the old user interface, but will not know the correlating functions to perform that same task in the new interface.
One approach to easing user interface migration would be to maintain a standard user interface for each type of electronic device. This approach, however, has disadvantages. If a standard interface is used, that interface must then be used for every version of a device. As a result, any advancements or improvements on the device may be hindered. The practice of using a standard interface would greatly limit the features of a device as both the device and technology evolve. New features could not be introduced if they do not conform to the requirements of the standard interface.
Simply put, present electronic devices do not provide a user-friendly method for easing the transition from an old interface to a new interface and for assisting the user in learning new user interface arrangements and functions.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.